fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Usagi Is Frantic! Rei-chan's First Date
The episode begins with Ami taking Rei and Usagi to one of her favorite parks. Rei says it is nice and quiet, while Usagi decides that it would be perfect for a date. Ami says that she enjoys reading at the park on days when she doesn't have to attend cram school. The girls soon meet the park's caretaker, Kunitachi, who is a friend of Ami's. He takes care of the entire park himself, though he says that that will soon be coming to an end: the owner of the park sold the land, and it will soon be turned into a business district. Nearby demolition equipment attests to this fact. Kunitachi laments that when the park is gone, the birds and animals will have nowhere to go. He goes back to work, saying that there is nothing he can do about it. Rei thinks to herself that she will definitely bring a boyfriend to the park before it is gone. Later, at night, Luna is searching for the girls near Game Center Crown in the Juuban Shopping District, when she is almost hit by a large truck! Luckily, Mamoru leaps in to save her just in time. Usagi runs up, screaming at Mamoru, "What are you doing to my Luna?!" Mamoru counters, "If it's your cat, you should keep a better eye on her! She almost got run over!" Usagi snatches Luna away, saying that she's no ordinary cat. Rei and Ami step in to stop Usagi's yelling, telling her that she should thank Mamoru for saving Luna. As the scene unfolds, Motoki Furuhata steps out of Game Center Crown in his work uniform and greets Mamoru. It is apparent that the two know each other very well. He tells the girls that he and Mamoru both attend the same college. Usagi is quite surprised that Mamoru is a college student! Meanwhile, in his large mansion deep in the forest, Nephrite consults the stars to determine that his target will be Kunitachi, who will be influenced by the power of the star Albireo. Back at Game Center Crown, Usagi plays the Sailor V arcade game while Ami looks on. Rei discusses Mamoru with Motoki... she finds out that Mamoru lives alone in an expensive high-rise apartment, and that he is the son of a wealthy family. Motoki asks Rei why she is asking so many questions about Mamoru, but blushes and says, "No reason!" She then thinks to herself, "Mamoru Chiba. He and I would be a perfect match for each other." She decides that she will go on a date with Mamoru in the park. Embarrassingly, her foot then slips off a chair, and she falls to the ground! At the park, Kunitachi looks on as a demolition crew works to destroy the park. Thinking aloud, he wishes that there was a way to protect it. Just then, Nephrite appears behind him in his Masato Sanjoin disguise. Nephrite tells Kunitachi, "It is time for you to teach those conceited humans the wrath of nature." He then places his evil crest on Kunitachi's hat, causing it to become possessed by a youma. Afterwards, Kunitachi is completely under the control of the youma. He becomes very angry about the demolition of the park. He remembers Nephrite's words, and sends a swarm of butterflies to break the demolition team's equipment and harass the employees. Nephrite notes that due to the youma's influence, Kunitachi can now control animals... but the more he uses this power, the more his energy will increase towards its peak. Later, Rei attempts to ambush Mamoru on his way home from school. Her plan is to rush from behind a corner as Mamoru walks by, running directly into her unsuspecting target and making it look like an accident. She will coyly blush and apologize, and he will ask her out on a date for tea to apologize for bumping into her. This plan fails miserably. Usagi and Luna look on from afar. Just as Mamoru walks by, Rei rushes out... and trips on a stone. She falls flat on her face, and Mamoru steps on her head! Usagi says to Luna, "I don't know what she was doing, but Rei-chan is pretty clumsy." Rei meekly says that she's ok. Mamoru simply says, "Glad to hear it." and keeps walking. Although her plan has failed, Rei doesn't give up easily. She runs after Mamoru, and he recognizes her as "that dumpling head's friend." She introduces herself and asks if he's ok, then offers to take him out for tea to apologize. He asks why she's apologizing, and she thinks for a moment, then says, "For making you step on my head!" He finally agrees to have tea with her. As they walk away, Usagi is infuriated that a college student like Mamoru is with Rei. Luna says that Mamoru isn't such a bad person, but Usagi insists that it's "impure fraternization." She decides that Rei is in danger, so she must follow them. Luna, however, perceives the truth: Usagi is jealous. Break For their first "date," Rei takes Mamoru to a local cafe called Cafe Amigo. As they sit drinking tea, Usagi spies on them from the bushes outside the window. Usagi decides to use her disguise pen to transform herself into a waitress and spy on them, but Luna stops her, saying that she's only supposed to use that for justice. Gurio Umino suddenly appears, crouching behind Usagi. Usagi has an idea... she asks Umino if he has any money. He replies that he does, so she asks him to go on a "date" with her right now. Inside the cafe, Rei tells Mamoru that she knows of a nice place, and asks him if he'd like to go there with her. He nonchalantly agrees to go, and Rei is thrilled, thinking that everything is going as planned. Meanwhile, Usagi and Umino seat themselves in a nearby booth, and Usagi attempts to listen in on their conversation. Later, Luna approaches Ami and sits on her shoulder. Ami is very worried about Kunitachi... although the demolition crew working in the park left and Kunitachi will continue to be the park's caretaker, he is still in a very angry mood. Ami tells Luna that he even warned her that she should no longer come to the park "without good reason," saying that people don't deserve "to enjoy the boons of nature." Ami and Luna approach the park, where they see an infuriated council representative. He angrily says that he doesn't believe that the demolition crew was attacked by butterflies, and throws a lit cigarette to the ground. A squirrel witnesses this action, and soon several squirrels attack the man! As he runs away, dozens of squirrels with glowing red eyes remain crowded in the park. Ami and Luna witness the entire scene, and Luna speculates that this is the work of the Dark Kingdom. Ami figures out that this must also be what is causing Kunitachi's anger. Elsewhere in the park, Mamoru and Rei enjoy a boat ride together. He says that the park is quite nice, and Rei tells him that it will be soon be demolished in order to build a business district. The two agree that the park is very beautiful, and Mamoru says that people should take better care of nature. Usagi spies on the two from behind a nearby tree, thinking that she'll have to get closer to them in order to hear their conversation. Umino hopes to kiss Usagi, but when he turns around, she has disappeared. Usagi has left to find a way to be closer to Rei and Mamoru, but she soon meets Ami and Luna. She says it's a good thing that all three of them are there, because they shouldn't leave Rei and Mamoru alone. Luna tells her not to be ridiculous. Ami warns Usagi that something terrible is happening in the park. Just then, the very angry Kunitachi spots them in the park. He says, "Foolish humans! You people forgot the boon that nature provided you with, and the only way you can atone for it is with your deaths!" At this moment, Kunitachi has reached his peak energy. The youma Petasos emerges from the crest Nephrite placed on Kunitachi's hat, and Kunitachi falls to the ground, unconscious. Petasos orders all of the animals in the park to kill all of the humans in the park. Ami and Usagi quickly transform into Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, as Rei and Mamoru are sitting the rowboat, Mamoru suddenly gets a painful headache. Dozens of birds fly across the lake to attack them, causing the boat to capsize. Butterflies attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, and several squirrels attack Luna. Sailor Mercury uses her Sabão Spray attack to weaken all of the animals, so that they do not attack so fiercely. Petasos then uses her "Hand Flower" attack: her hand turns into a giant flower which shoots a net and ensnares Sailor Moon. Next, she uses her "Petasos rope" attack to transform her hair into vines which wrap themselves around Sailor Mercury. Meanwhile, Rei and Mamoru crawl out of the water after their boat capsized. Rei senses a powerful evil aura in the air, so she tells Mamoru that she will be right back. Sailor Mercury is being crushed by Petasos's hair, and Petasos tells her that she intends to squeeze her to death. Suddenly, Sailor Mars appears and uses her Fire Soul attack to free Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gets angry with Sailor Mars for burning her with the attack, but Sailor Mars says, "Is that any way to talk to someone who just rescued you?" She then sees Petasos - the one who interrupted her date. Sailor Mercury says to Petasos, "I can't forgive you for taking advantage of Mr. Kunitachi's feelings!" Sailor Mars says, "You'll pay a heavy price for staining everyone's favorite hangout with evil!" Together, they both say, "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon gets angry... that's supposed to be her line! Just as Petasos moves to attack the three girls, a red rose flies through the air and hits her face, stopping the attack. Tuxedo Kamen appears on a tree branch and tells Sailor Moon that this is her chance. Sailor Moon takes the opportunity to use her Moon Tiara Action attack and destroy Petasos. Tuxedo Kamen then disappears; Sailor Moon says, "He's so dreamy!" Kunitachi wakes up, and the girls are back in their civilian forms. Ami tells him that he was just having a bad dream. Mamoru soon walks up to the group, and Rei asks him if it's ok for him to get up. He says that he is fine now. Rei whispers to Usagi that perhaps Mamoru is really Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi screams that there is no way it's possible! Mamoru asks, "Huh? What's this Tuxedo Kamen?" The girls blush and says that it's nothing, but Rei thinks to herself that he is definitely Tuxedo Kamen. Umino suddenly spots the group and says that he and Usagi should continue their date, much to Usagi's embarrassment. She tells him not to make up stories, but he insists that she is the one who asked him out. Mamoru teasingly says, "Oh, good going..." The episode ends with Usagi yelling that it isn't true.